JP 5772846 B2 discloses an electronic device having a molded IC and a connector case. The molded IC includes a sensor chip and a molded resin. A portion on an end of the sensor chip projects outside of the molded resin, and a portion on the other end of the sensor chip is encapsulated in the molded resin. The connector case is configured to have a connector resin part, which is a secondary molded article, as a base. In the molded resin, a portion encapsulated with the connector resin part is in direct contact with the connector resin part. A portion of the molded resin adjacent to the sensor chip is exposed from the connector resin part.